Kingdom of Rokanda
= Overview = The Kingdom of Rokanda is a small city-state situated in the highlands of the Amhara region in Abyssinia. Its capital city is Warekopia with 315,000 people. The country of Rokanda is heavily agrarian but it has a burgeoning industry of rare and economic earth element mining, specifically the metals of gold, platinum, and copper. = Population and Cultures = The Kingdom of Rokanda's population is centered in Warekopia, which composes 95% of the population of ~330,750 people. The other 5% of the population lives in tribal communities surrounding Warekopia, sparsely inhabiting the highland valleys of Amhara and working the soil. After the great war, the population of Arabs and Bedouins faced mass exodus due to local tribal nationalism by the indigenous African population. As a result, Rokanda is now 96% Rokandan, 3% Oromo and Amhara, and ~1% Bedouin and Arab. The capital city of Warekopia is 99% Rokandan and also 65.5% Christian, 31.5% traditional African theology -- Akamba and Kalenjin mythology primarily, and 3% Muslim. Baha'i faith has exited the region in past years. In Rokanda culture, the family structure is rigid. The father, who is called tata or esa is responsible for bringing home money, food, and commodities to the family. He is also supposed to train his sons in the ways of the Rokanda, their oral history, and his role in Rokanda society. The mother, who is called baba or kosa is responsible for maintaining the homestead, feeding livestock, and instructing her daughters in the ways of the Rokanda, their oral history, and their role in Rokanda society. It has been like this for thousands of years. Rokanda culture is African Traditional, and is categorized as oral culture. History, folk lore, songs, and culture tradition are passed down orally, such as camp-fire communication and through the chieftain, the oldest man in the village. Rokanda has learned many things from European culture. Traditional African medicine has been mostly abandoned in place for advanced European medicine such as penicillin. = History = During the migration of native humans out of Ethiopia tens of thousands of years ago, the Ethiopian and Cushitic indigenous groups intermixed. Over the course of 4,000 years preceding the first civilizations in Egypt and Mesopotamia the Rokandan genetic identity developed. Throughout ancient history the Rokanda remained incredibly isolated inside of the highland valleys of the Amhara region in central Abyssinia, enjoying protection from significant natural disasters, disease, war, and ethnic divides. They engaged in very minor trading of gold, copper, and coffee to Nubians and Bedouins on the Red Sea and in the Upper Nile. The 1st kingdom of Rokanda was founded in the 300s A.D. It lasted only six centuries before being overshadowed by the civilization of Aksum and the Rokandan people were subjugated by external Abyssinian governments. The Rokandan people remained under control of various Ethiopian dynasties until the 16th century when a revivalist movement gained momentum under a figure of Rokanda, the M'Kacha royal family of the Kach'nmbasy tribe in Amhara. Abyssinia was superseded and lost national stability over four centuries. The 19th century brought the introduction of European culture and technology to eastern Africa. Rokandan people resisted European culture and assimilation but did accept their weapons, medicine, and information. The Rokandan people resisted Italian occupation throughout World War Two. Abyssinia, specifically the Rokanda were spared from the mass destruction incurred in 1965 during the War to End All Wars. Over the 250 years since the War to End All Wars, the Rokandan people consolidated their native homeland in the highlands of the Amhara region. Thousands of groups of Arabs, Bedouins, and Ethiopians were sent in mass exodus from Abyssinia due to Rokandan aggression. In the 2,051th year of the Christian calendar, Kinti M'Kacha, the great great grandfather of incumbent King Dadi M'Kacha founded the Kingdom of Rokanda. Before the 20th century Rokanda was overwhelmingly an agricultural society. However the introduction to the modern world has seen Rokandan government, especially under Benti and Dadi M'Kacha assume increased use of Rokanda's mineral and gas resources. = Military = Rokanda is a historically pacifist society and as of 1949 maintains the Rokandan National Army, a force of ~1,000 riflemen (1 unit). = Towns, Cities and Capital = The capital city of Warekopia is one of the oldest cities in Africa. Its original settlement and the earliest point at which it was called Warekopia is in 1006 A.D. and it has historically been the center of the Rokandan population. It is located in the middle of the highlands of Amhara and is a cultural and economic intersection for Abyssinia. It has a population of ~315,000 people. = Economy = Rokanda historically was an overwhelmingly agrarian society. However, in the 1930s it began to access its mineral resources of gold, platinum, and copper. Its burgeoning industry is mining and exporting platinum and copper ore to more industrialized countries. 80% of the country's gross domestic product is still from agricultural activity. = Diplomacy = The Kingdom of Rokanda is an isolationist state and only engages in trade deals with other nation-states. Treaties The Kingdom of Rokanda is engaged in a free trade deal lowering barriers on the flow of platinum, copper, concrete, steel, coal, and iron ore between the nation-states of Rokanda, the People's Republic of Guangdong (PRG), and the Vereinigtes Preußen. =Sports= A popular past time of Rokanda is fútbol.